fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Katsu Shun
Katsu Shun '(ケーヒーウ シュン ''Kēhīu shun) ''is a freelance Mage, known in a small area of Earth Land for his amazing fighting skill, inhuman strength and use of 'High Speed magic. Appearance Katsu Shun has cobalt blue hair with a matching eye color. He regularly wears a blue and white-trimmed shirt with dark colored shorts. He wears bandages around his hands, wrists, legs, and feet, which only exposes his fingers and toes. 'Personality' Katsu is carefree and seemingly reckless in nature but also strong-willed and loyal as well. He has been described as being "like the wind"; a drifter that is always on the move and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else and lives his life according to his own rules rather than the standards of those around him and without concern for what others think, and enjoys nothing more than traveling the world. Katsu is usually easy-going, cool and care-free. However, he is often impatient, hates boredom and has at times a short temper. Because of his impulsive nature, Katsu can be reckless and quick to act before thinking, throwing himself into trouble without a second thought and regardless of other's warnings. Nevertheless, he is honest and always keeps his promises. Katsu's personality is a juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity. He is extremely benevolent, driven by his own strong sense of justice and fair play, and firmly stands for truth and freedom but he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He hates lies and evil in all its forms, exploding with anger when witnessing it, and will do all he can to snuff it out while throwing his life on the line without hesitation. However, he usually sees his heroics as an opportunity to have fun, making him a thrill-seeker. In times of crisis though, he is aggressive and focuses intensely on the task at hand as if his personality has undergone an astonishing change. At the same time, Sonic has a big and gentle heart and is fully committed to help out and protect those in all kinds of trouble at any time, even if his actions will have ill consequences. 'History' Having been conceived in Christmas City, Katsu grew up in an mostly forest like environment which would create something of bond between Katsu and nature and would spend most of his days simply adventuring through the unknown. Having been born with unnatural, amazing speed would only help Katsu in his adventures and eventually lead to him becoming a great asset when it came to delivery or simply getting things done quickly. In Katsu's later years the call of adventure would take him away from his home, running into a few friends and foes on the way. One foe being the one who calls himself "The Machine King", a man who single handily took Christmas City and now treats it as his own "Machine Empire." Not many made it out of The Machine King's grasp but for those who did, they'd relocate to what is now known as Segua City. For years, Katsu would join in battle in order to fight back against The Machine King and when peace seemed to be in place, Katsu once again followed the call of adventure, eventually finding himself joining a guild by the name of Star Palace, now currently apart of Team Gold along side his rival Marc. 'Magic and Abilities' High Speed (神足, ハイスピード, Hai Supīdo), aka God's Leg, is a Caster Magic involving the use of one's speed. It's Katsu's go to form of magic, having found many uses for it in combat. While this form of magic isn't seen as powerful, when used by Katsu it has become a dangerous and deadly ability, Katsu having pushed the magic beyond it's limits, earning the names "Blue Blur" and "Fastest Thing Alive." *'Speed Punch' (スピードパンチ, Supīdopanchi): One of Katsu's most basic but effective attacks in which he dashes up to the target at blinding speeds before launching a devastating punch. *'Speed Kick'(スピードキック, Supīdokikku): Using High Speed, Katsu rushes at the target, attacking at a melee range and lands a kick to the latter. This attack is strong enough to send the target flying. *'Speed Shell'(スピードシェル, Supīdosheru): Using his speed, Katsu leaps into the air and unleashes a lightning-fast flurry of kicks and punches, dealing repetitive damage to anyone in his range. *'Speed Burst'(高速連写, Kōsoku rensha): Katsu unleashes a barrage of lightning-fast attacks onto a single enemy. *’’’Crash!’’’(クラッシュ！, Kurasshu!): Katsu launches himself, ramming himself into the opponent with great force and speed. *'Sonic Drive'(Sonikkudoraibu ソニックドライブ): More than just an upgrade of Speed Magic, the user now has seemingly Supernatural Speed and now has the ability to push beyond the ablitiy of a normal being, even surrpassing the speed of sound and light easily. One legend says this magic was once used to outrun death itself. :*’’’Flash Step’’’(フラッシュステップ, Furasshusuteppu): Katsu uses bursts of speed allowing him to move faster than the eye can track, making it appear as if he’s teleported. :*’’’You’re too slow!’’’(あなたはあまりにも遅いです, Anata wa amarini mo osoidesu): Katsu moves so fast everything else appears to slow down or stop. :*’’’Cyclone Spin!’’’(サイクロンスピン, Saikuronsupin): Katsu spins in a tornado-like manner. :*’’’Blue Demon’s Fist’’’(青鬼の拳, Aooni no ken): Katsu enhances his punch by moving at great speeds, gaining momentum which leads to hard blows or even the devastating ”infinite mass punch." :*’’’Aim Dodging’’’(目的覆い焼き, Mokuteki ōi-yaki): The user can avoid linear attacks such as bullets and lasers by simply quickly positioning themselves away from the path of the attack before it is fired. This can allow the user to avoid attacks that travel much faster than they do. In other words, avoid attacks with incredible ease. Air Magic (空気魔法 Kūki Mahō) is a Caster Magic and Holder Magic that utilizes the element of air. Katsu is well trained in this magic and his been known to utilize all variations of it to his advantage including using it to enhance his speed based attacks. *'Aerial'(空撮, Kūsatsu): The user creates a dome, lowering the oxygen within the affected area and as a result, suffocating all inside due to the lack of oxygen in the environment; as the pressure has been altered inside the dome, those within it experience a sharp pain in their ears. While effective, Katsu uses this attack more as a way of keeping targets in one place. *'Aerial Shot'(空撮ショット, Kūsatsu shotto): The user swipes their hand and levitates nearby rocks, which are then shot at the target in question. *'Aerial Levitation'(空中浮揚, Kūchū fuyō): The user creates a soft whirlwind under the target, which allows them to descend slowly. In the anime, the spell is portrayed differently with the user creating an air bubble around the target, allowing them to descend slowly. Unlike others, Katsu would use this spell in order to boost himself into the air. *'Aerial Phose'(エアリアルフォーゼ Eariaru Fōze): After swinging both of their hands in a circular motion around their body, the user pulls their target towards them, before enveloping them in a sphere like cyclone to inflict damage as well as destroy any surrounding obstacles. *'Air Bomber'(エアボンバー Ea Bonbā): The user creates a giant air sphere that rises upward and, upon contact with anything, explodes. Gold Ring Magic(ゴールドリングの魔法 Gōrudoringu no mahō): Used much like Ring Magic, Gold Ring Magic is a type of Magic that allows the caster to cast different Magics and spells with special rings. It's a lost magic and only a select few are actually able to use it. The properties in each ring are completely varied. In addition, while there are various types of Ring Magic that can be used, some are simply spells without a proper Magic for them to back it up. The difference between Gold Ring Magic and Ring Magic is the fact that not only do you not wear the Gold Ring, but it also can transform your physical form or even mental state. * Enhanced Strength:Katsu has shown on numerous occasions in his past to possess a high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical feats, among which are punch a great tree with his bare hands and break it in one go before lifting said tree and carrying it up hill, wearing 4 tons and fighting as if weightless and punching through solid metal and commenting that it "felt like ripping through paper." Enhanced Reflexes:Katsu possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from the Yellow Meta Ranger whom possessed speed almost greater than his own. Enhanced Speed:Katsu's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. Immense Durability:Katsu has almost supernatural level durability, having once taken bullets being fired at him rapidly making him somewhat bullet proof. Immense Magic Power: While it doesn't seem like it, Katsu has large amounts of magic power at his disposal that not even he knows of. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:Katsu is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Speed and Air Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect. 'Relationships' ... 'Trivia' References